Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a method and device for forming a container. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and device for forming a container with an integral handle from a preform.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, numerous types of containers, including plastic bottles for holding fluids, are formed by blow-molding. For some applications, handles are desired for carrying the container.
The handles are usually attached in a separate process step, after the main body of the container was formed by blow-molding. For example, after removal of the formed container main body from the blow mold, the formed container main body may then be transferred to another mold and the handle may be formed onto the container main body by injection molding. Alternatively, a separately formed handle may be snapped onto the neck of the formed container main body.
Other examples of methods for forming a container with a handle are set forth in the background section of U.S. Pat. No. 8,524,143. U.S. Pat. No. 8,524,143, which discloses a method for forming a container with an integral handle, is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.